


The way you wore.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Cabin, Lucy the beagle, M/M, clothes stealing boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex knows that his clothes are going missing. What he doesn't know, until Michael moves into the cabin, is that Michael has been stealing them for years.Or5 times Michael is wearing Alex's clothes and lies about how he got them + 1 time he doesn't.





	The way you wore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced they share clothes. And I'm convinced Michael has quite the collection of Alex related shirts that he's taken over the years.
> 
> Title from "T-Shirt" by Thomas Rhett.

**1.**

 

Alex knew he wasn’t going crazy all these years. He  _ knew _ it. 

 

It had started after the tool shed. He chalked the first time up to Michael’s rush to get out of there quickly or his own shock of cleaning up the blood. He knew he had lost at least two of his shirts in that moment. 

 

But what he didn’t expect was to keep losing them throughout the years. 

 

An Air Force shirt that he lost here and there, thinking he probably left them in the barracks oversees.

 

Some button downs he figured some of his bunk mates had accidentally taken. 

 

So when one of his Air Force shirts shows up on Michael a week after Michael officially moves into the cabin, he takes Michael’s excuse for it.

 

“Hey. Is that my shirt?” Alex asks Michael when he comes home to Michael cooking dinner. 

 

Michael looks down and shrugs. There’s no denying it. It  _ is _ an Air Force t-shirt. 

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Must’ve grabbed it on accident.”  Alex pauses a moment, because while that makes sense, he still hasn’t seen that shirt in years. 

 

“I haven’t seen that shirt in years.” Alex says as he comes up behind Michael. Michael turns back to the pot of pasta on the stove.

 

“Well I’ve been rearranging the closet and your drawers all week to move my stuff in, must’ve been hidden somewhere.”  

 

Alex can’t tell if he’s lying or if that really is the truth. He didn’t have much when he moved into the cabin, so it’s possible it was at the bottom of a box.  

 

“Okay. What’s for dinner?” Alex asks as he grabs a piece of garlic bread while it’s fresh out of the oven. He gets a towel smacked against his arms for his efforts.

 

**2.**

 

Alex checks his watch again and wonders where Michael could be. He’s just about to send another text when Michael runs up next to him, slightly out of breath.

 

“Hey. Sorry I’m late. Were you waiting long?” 

 

“No. It’s fine. I told the hostess you were running late.” Alex says as they walk into the restaurant. He pauses when Michael walks ahead of him.

 

“You look nice. Is that mine?” Alex says as he takes in the red plaid button down that Alex could’ve sworn he owned and lost years ago. 

 

Michael runs his hands down the front. “Maybe? I was in a hurry to shower and change and make it here on time.” 

 

“Mmm.” Alex hums in response as they’re shown their table. 

 

“What?” Michael asks as they sit down.

 

“Nothing. Just thought I had one like that years ago.” 

 

“Well plaid is plaid. You probably did.” Michael picks up his menu and that’s when Alex notices the black sharpie mark on the inside of the sleeve Michael has rolled up. He can barely make out what’s there but Alex swears he can see the outline of ‘AM’. Something he started doing when he thought his clothes were going missing. 

 

“Can we split the calamari?” Michael asks as he sips his water.

 

“What is it with you and wanting seafood? We’re landlocked.” 

 

“It’s fried.” Michael shrugs unrepentant. Alex shakes his head and laughs. 

 

**3.**

 

Alex steps outside and off the front porch and nearly swallows his tongue. Michael’s outside working on his truck, but that’s not what’s different about this time. No, this time, he’s wearing what’s  _ left _ of a shirt, and all of his tan glorious skin is on display. The shoulders of the shirt have been ripped off and the tears go all the way down to the bottom. From what else he can see there are holes and grease stains all over. It’s definitely not a shirt he wears out of the house, unless he’s working on a car.

 

“You might as well take it off.” Alex says cheekily as he walks over to Michael and hands him a coffee. Michael grins at him.

 

“Now why would I do that, Private?” 

 

Alex shakes his head in return and leans up to kiss Michael on his cheek, reveling in his sweaty skin and and heady scent. He goes to turn around when he catches sight of the words on the front.  _ Buckley Air Force Base.  _

 

Alex was stationed there years ago, and Michael came to visit him once. With how worn the shirt is now, Alex guesses that Michael has had it all this time. Alex is about to say something when Michael pulls him to his chest and pushes him against the side of the truck. Alex’s mind officially elsewhere as Michael kisses him.

 

**4.**

 

It’s College Football Saturday and Max wants to have everyone over for a BBQ. Alex doesn’t so much care about any of the teams playing, but Kyle has all his Michigan gear on. It’s a little ridiculous, if you ask Alex. While Kyle and Liz argue good naturedly over which schools have better programs this year, Alex walks outside to join Michael.

 

“I really do not like football.” Alex groans into Michael’s neck. Michael chuckles.

 

“Thanks for coming.” 

 

“Of course, he’s your brother. Plus, free food.” Alex kisses Michael and they separate when they hear Isobel cough from the doorway. Michael turns away to head back inside, but not before Alex catches the logo on the front of his shift.

 

“An Air Force Academy shirt? Really?” Alex asks. Now he  _ knows _ that was once his. He won it from one of his fellow airmen who had said that only people who went to the Academy could handle the training they were doing. Alex’s competitive nature had won out and Buckley had handed over the shirt saying he was an honorary member. It went missing not that long after, so Alex assumed that Buckley had stolen it back.

 

“Yeah sorry. I don’t have any sports clothes so I saw this in the dresser and decided to wear it. That okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Plus it pisses of Max, since they won last year, so it’s a win win.” Alex smirks and Michael laughs. 

 

“Well that’s what happens when UNM only wins three games. I mean seriously. What is that?” Michael raises his voice towards the end and shakes his head. 

 

Alex has to dodge the towel that Max throws at them. 

 

**5.**

 

Alex’s foot hits the ground and he swings his body to the edge of the bed. It’s definitely going to snow soon, he can feel it. He gets his prosthetic on and heads into the kitchen towards the smell of coffee. 

 

He pauses when he sees Michael laying on the couch, sweatpants and a sweatshirt on, and their beagle, Lucy, curled up at his feet. He’s reading a book on space travel Alex will never understand. But it’s the sweatshirt that has him pausing. 

 

It’s Alex’s Air Force sweatshirt, one he hasn’t seen in almost nine years. It was one of the first things he bought after Basic, because it reminded him of Michael, and how he was always in a hoodie. 

 

“Nice hoodie.” Alex says as he squeezes onto the other end of the couch. Michael looks up from his book.

 

“It’s getting cold.” 

 

“Mmm. Is there a reason you have a hoodie on that I haven’t seen in almost nine years?” Alex asks cheekily. 

 

“It’s...comfortable?” 

 

“It’s comfortable huh? How many more items of my clothing do you have stashed away?” Alex laughs. 

 

Michael just shrugs and pulls Alex on top of him. 

 

“Thought you liked me in your clothes, Private?” Alex leans down to kiss him, clothes off and forgotten. 

 

**+1**

 

Alex comes into the kitchen and drops the papers he’s holding.

 

“Michael!” Alex yells and Michael comes running into the kitchen.

 

“What?” 

 

Alex can’t even say anything, he just points to Lucy and then looks back up at Michael. Michael looks down at their dog and then back to Alex, a furrow between his brows. 

 

“What?” Michael asks again.

 

Alex just stares at him. “What? Seriously. What is Lucy wearing?”

 

“Uh. A sweater.” 

 

“A sweater?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“And  _ why _ is she wearing a sweater?” Alex is losing his patience. 

 

“Because it’s snowing?” Michael shrugs his shoulders and smiles at him. Alex turns to glare at him.

 

“Is there a reason that her sweater looks like a carbon copy of the sweater I had in high school with the red devils on it?” Alex asks incredulously. 

 

“Well...that would be because it  _ was _ your sweater from high school.” Michael says this like Alex knows that Michael had taken one of his favorite sweaters.

 

“I thought I had lost it!” Alex turns to Michael.

 

“I mean, technically  _ you _ did. I just found it in my bag after that night, and I never gave it back.” Michael pulls Alex into his side.

 

“C’mon darlin’ she looks cute.” Alex rolls his eyes at Michael but looks down at Lucy. Michael’s right, she  _ does  _ look cute. 

 

“Fine.” Alex shrugs. “How many more of my clothes do you have? And who made that into a doggie sweater?” 

 

“Isobel did.” And of course she did.

 

“Yeah. And what did she say when she saw the sweater?” Alex moves Michael to sit down on the couch. 

 

“Oh Michael.” Michael imitates Isobel almost perfectly and Alex laughs. 

 

“Oh Michael.” Alex kisses Michael  and pulls him closer..

 

“What’s mine is yours darlin’.” Michael leans over and takes Alex’s hands into his lap. The metal of their rings clanking together in the quiet house.

 

“What’s mine is yours.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
